Talk:AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa
Glanza ? Gransa ? Granza ? So what's the true name of this ? Granza is the one which seems the most recent, so.. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 19:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Well when i watched anima they called more like Glanza. Perhaps that is real name? In new game Gundam AGE there is this MS so why don`t we see ther for right name?19:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC)Sbrzzi (talk) But new image of that MS have his name also Full Granza. So it`s very confused @.@19:18, October 5, 2012 (UTC)Sbrzzi (talk) ::Glanza was what showed up on the official subs, while Granza is what we have on print. I'm leaning towards Granza as well. Though it would've been convenient if the name actually appeared within the anime itself, since animation trumps over all. That's why we haven't renamed the Baronche (top left of the ship schematics) to Baranoke page yet. --'Zeikfried' 19:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::OFFICIAL name should be called "AGE-1 Glansa" (note the spelling there) which DID appear as official subs from the show's Episode 48 "Flash of Despair" provided by GundamInfo Youtube Channel (the official video channel set up by Bandai and Gundam AGE's production company Sunrise to broadcast their shows). The english name appeared at 11:23 of the video when Flit Asuno launches in his AGE-1 Full Glansa from the Diva (Glansa with Glastron Launchers) although Flit himself refers to it as just "AGE-1 Glansa". Print media of mechanics information (and even the mecha intro on Gundam AGE's Official Website at www.gundam-age.net) did not display any official english name for the mecha, only the Japanese Name "ガンダムAGE-1グランサ" while some other mecha in both print media and official website have official english names below the Japanese ones. ::The video evidence: Gundam AGE Episode 48 "Flashes of Despair" by GundamInfo(for web users in South Asia, South East Asia and Oceania only) ::MORE OFFICIAL CONFUSION: It seems like the producers chose the name "Gundam AGE-1 Granza" for the english name listed on the Gundam AGE Mechanics Drawing Data page uploaded on the page itself. WTH is this!? Did Sunrise just shot itself on its robot legs for this!!?? Looks like we'll have to wait for the Official English Name for this one when the HG 1/144 kit is released in early 2013. ::Also, in reply to Zeikfried's talk here regarding Baronche (referring to Bisidian's main ship if I'm not wrong). The OFFICIAL name should be Baronoke, whose official name believed to be first displayed on the official subs found in Gundam AGE Episode 45 "Cid the Destroyer" at 08:59 of the clip where Bisidian suddenly changed course to take out the EXA-DB upon Cid's discovery where it was engaged in a battle with Zeheart's Gundam Legilis. ::Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 16:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::AGE-1 Gransa is the confirmed official name (seen with the HG of the Full Gransa) HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 17:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Given Bandai's past dark history of official-fake screw-ups (happened way too many times already) in official media as well as toy fair displays (remember the HG Flag CB Custom and HG GN-XIII Colony Custom from the Gundam 00 Movie anyone?). The only way I can be truly convinced is when the official box art for this kit is released on the Bandai Hobby Site. :::Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 17:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::UPDATE: OFFICIAL NAME confirmed on just-released official HG boxart to be "1/144 HG GUNDAM AGE-1 FULL GLANSA" with the model number AGE-1G. It will be the 35th release of the HG Lineup after G-Xiphos, the name corresponds with the name shown in the official english subtitles. :::Source: http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/image/10214079b/30/1 Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 16:29, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::The name has already been changed according to this. :) I hope it will stay as it is, now. If Bandai release a MG of this guy (and it's more or less 75% sure), we'll see, I guess. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 16:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC)